Though Songs Hold no Form
by OzThePikachu
Summary: It's been years since Hatsune Miku made the promise to meet again with her friends and follow their dreams together. Len and Rin have lost all contact with her and have begun to doubt she will ever return. How will they react when she shows up suddenly to ask them to join the VOCALOID project. And she doesn't return alone. What does the future hold for them now?


_"Hey... you know, I'm going to chase after our dreams." The wind blew softly, entering the near-empty room from the window. A girl stood beside that window, her back against the others in the room, gripping the edge lightly, her light brown twin-tails blowing softly in the breeze. "I'll follow the path that the light is shining on and reach the place we talked about all those days. It's not meaningless, I believe it isn't. That's why, I'm sure we'll meet again, all of us. So let's not say goodbye... instead it's a see-you later!" She turned around then, her aquamarine eyes shining as she looked at the other two people in the room with her. Her smile was radiant, as it always was. She continued to smile as she wiped tiny tears from the corners of her eyes. _

_"It's a promise!" Someone spoke up, her blond hair and white bow bobbing against the wind as she stepped towards the other girl and gripped one of her hands. "We will definitely see each other again, and once we do you better have reached your goal by then!" She said, tightening her grip on the other's hand and connecting her blue eyes with the other's aquamarine._

_The first girl smiled and nodded, her twin-tails bouncing as she moved her head to look at the other person in the room. A boy with the same blond hair stood there awkwardly, his hands stuck deep into the pockets of his school uniform pants. His blue eyes, the same shade as the other girl's, flickered to the two females with uncertainty. He sighed and ran a hand through his spiky hair then took a few hesitant steps towards them. _

_"It can't be helped then... if you two are so set on this happening I just have to go along don't I?" He stuck out his hand towards the brunette with the aqua eyes. "In any case... if you really set your mind to it then it definitely will happen. I've seen you accomplish the impossible before." He smiled softly. _  
_The aqua-eyed girl stared at his hand in surprise before giving him a wide and bright smile, taking it in her own briefly before she quickly pulled the two into a hug. _

_"Definitely..." _  
_And the three spent their last moments together like this, in the warm embrace of the other._  
...

That had been years ago, at their middle school graduation, Len Kagamine thought as he brushed through his wild morning hair. It wasn't like him to have that sort of dream, especially so randomly.

"Maybe Rin is right and I've finally developed superhuman powers." He scoffed, talking to his reflection in the big mirror. He was 17 now and living with his parents and twin sister Rin. The two shared a room and usually they'd be fighting over the mirror but it was a weekend and since the twins didn't have school Len had decided to sleep in, something which Rin didn't usually do. The blond boy glanced at the clock.

"She's probably helping out at the cafe..." He muttered to himself again, glancing once more at his reflection before deciding that was enough and grabbing a random t-shirt on and some pants. Len clumsily opened one of their drawers and begin digging for accessories that would fit his outfit. He often got teased for this sort of habit, being called a shota or a girly boy but he had grown used to it over time and now he was content with worrying about his own opinion only.

He then walked downstairs where, unsurprisingly, only his their cat Josephine* was waiting for him. His family owned a cute little cafe downtown called the Odds&Ends cafe* so usually his parents left early to go attend customers and Len or Rin (sometimes both) would help out on weekends. Len sat down at the kitchen table after fixing himself some cereal and let his mind wander off to the dream.

Middle school had been some of the best days of their lives, as far as he was concerned. His family has lived in Britain most of his life until they graduated elementary school. Their mom was a beautiful women with golden locks and bright blue eyes and heavily contrasted their Japanese dad's black hair and charcoal eyes. It was because of his father's origins that they eventually moved to Shibuya, Tokyo under their mother's insistence that they 'get to know their rich cultural background'. Needless to say the transfer hadn't been easy.

Both Rin and Len spoke Japanese since their father had made sure of it, in fact Len hated english more than anything and wasn't able to pronounce it or speak it all that well. But the truth of the matter was that the twins had absolutely no idea how most Japanese customs worked besides the few things they'd picked up from anime series. It was then that they met Hatsune Miku.

The bright and happy girl had bounced over to them almost as soon as the break bell had rung. She had shoulder-length light brown hair that she tied up in two ponytails and sparkling aquamarine eyes. She's plopped down beside the twins as if she' known them forever and casually pulled out her boxed lunch which consisted of an alarming amount of leeks and rice.

_"So you're the transfer students? I didn't expect you to be twins! You guys are lucky being in the same class."_ She spoke excitedly through a mouthful of leeks. _"Can you two read each other's minds or something cool like that?"_ Miku had asked. Rin and Len had exchanged confused looks but didn't have a chance to respond before the girl was off talking again. For that entire day they couldn't get her to calm down.

It was about a week later that the twins had grown used to Miku's bubbly attitude and the three hung out together often, eating lunch at the rooftop and talking about silly things. Everything was fairly peaceful until the day Rin and Miku discovered they shared the same passion: Singing.

Everyday after that had been filled with songs, laughing, friendly competitions, frequent karaoke meets and lots of goofing around. The two girls were absolutely taken with this discovery and made crazy plans nonstop, things like becoming idols, joining a rock band, conquering japan with their music etc. Len himself enjoyed singing but he wasn't as confident in his voice as Rin was and he certainly didn't take it as seriously or passionately. At least not then.

Len stood up and stuck his empty plate in the dishwasher, walking back to his room and beginning to dig in his closet. He finally found what he was looking for, an old wooden guitar that he had bought his second year of middle school. The blond smiled fondly at it then sat down on his bed to tune it.

The story behind this guitar was none other than the continuation of those middle school days with Miku. It had been in the second year of middle school that a new music teacher would transfer into Itoh Middle School* and take their karaoke meets to a new level. Her name was Megurine Luka. She was apparently the daughter of a Japanese writer who had sent her to study music abroad in America, which meant she was pretty fluent in english, and she had finished her career only to turn to teaching. Megurine-sensei had chosen to teach music back at Shibuya, her hometown. Len's first impression of Megurine-sensei, or Luka-nee as they'd soon begin calling her, was one of a cold and mysterious women. She had waist long black hair and narrowed crystal blue eyes that showed boundless intelligence.

However he soon learned she wasn't cold at all, the opposite was true in fact. She had a warm and kind personality, she truly wanted to help her students learn and always had patience with them. She was strict, but not alarmingly so and it wasn't long before she'd become Miku, Len and Rin's favorite teacher. Len noticed soon though, that Miku and Luka had begun to grow closer than just teacher and student. Miku would often skip breaks to have extra singing lessons with Luka or to discuss questions about the day's lesson. Slowly Len and Rin had begun to feel lonely and forgotten, as if Miku preferred Luka over them now.

At least that was until the girl had walked up to them one day and thrust a sheet of paper in their faces, with a determined look on her face.

_"Club Registration Form?_" Rin had read aloud, taking the paper from Miku's outstretched hand. _"What's this for?"_ She'd asked, raising an eyebrow at her taller friend.

_"Don't you get it? We should start a club! I already talked to Luka-sensei about it and she's agreed to be our advisor."_ Miku had grinned from ear to ear as she explained excitedly. _"This is our chance to get a head start on our dream!"_

_"Wait, Miku you're not making any sense... what kind of club?"_ Len had asked her, not sure if he was missing something.

_"Silly Len._" Miku had giggled. _"A music club of course!"_

...

References:

1. Josephine - This is the name of Rin's pet horse from the Saga of Evil.

2. Odds&Ends Cafe - In the opening video for the videogame Project DIVA F Rin is shown painting the words "Odds&Ends Cafe" into a white wall. I took this cafe as a Kagamine family business.

3. Itoh Middle School - For those who don't know Hiroyuki Itoh is Hatsune Miku's "father" so I figured I could tribute him in the school's name.

A/N: OKay so this is my very first Vocaloid fanfiction and I will basically just be writing out my headcanons about the main cast and of course I will include other Vocaloids and maybe a couple of Utauloids. I will be treating them as humans and as for pairings I'm not sure how much romance I'll put into it but do let me know wht pairings you'd like to see. (Please no RinxLen because they are twins in this and I don't support incest.)


End file.
